Tetris
by rockitty99
Summary: William has found a new way to pass the time... Oneshot, T for sexual references


It was a fairly regular day at the Reaper Dispatch Association. Which by normal standards meant that there was nothing regular about it at all. The only real similarity between an average human day and an average reaper day was that it was Tuesday. And I did mention fairly regular, as something very odd was happening.

At the normally clean desk of William T. Spears there was paperwork. On an average day, this would be standard, but the odd thing was the quantity. Mounds, stacks, piles of paper, all waiting to be read and signed. And where was their owner? Right at his desk, of course.

William was thumping away at the keyboard of his laptop, gloved fingers dancing like leather spiders across the keys rapidly. He was completely focused, glaring intensely at his screen. His movements were too rapid and precise to be typing, only focusing on a select few keys, and whenever someone tried to look at his screen, he opened up a blank document of paperwork and began filling it out electronically.

This obsession with his computer continued, as he took his laptop home every day. Grell would often find his lover sitting on the couch late into the night, tapping away at his keyboard again. When he tried to cuddle up to get a better view, he once again hid his open window and went to something different.

* * *

"Williiiaaaam, come on, put away that stupid laptop and come up to bed!" Grell whined one evening, wearing his skimpiest nightdress, along with a frustrated pout. "You've barely touched me for weeks! C'mon, I need a bit of love!~"  
"Just… just five more minutes…" Will muttered in reply, still tapping furiously.  
"Ugh, you said that five minutes ago! I'll break your computer if you don't come and make love to me right this instant!"  
"Darling, you know I love you but I'm in the middle of something." He didn't even bother looking up from his screen. "We can have sex another night."  
"No, Will, we're going to have sex NOW!" He stamped his foot, "If you're not in that bedroom with me in ten minutes, you will be punished! And not in the good way!"  
"Whatever, dear…" He muttered, taking no notice of Grell's rage as he stormed upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Grell woke up early, after having barely slept after waiting for William to finish on his laptop. He tiptoed into the lounge room, where his lover slumbered on the couch. His glasses rested on the glass coffee table, and his face was utterly peaceful. Normally, Grell found it adorable when Will slept, but currently he was so mad, he could have defaced the face he adored so much with a crude, rude drawing. Maybe even in permanent marker!

The laptop sat beside the glasses on the coffee table, and the redhead frowned at it. _"That goddamn machine, taking away my precious time with William… Hmph!" _he pouted, opening the lid so he could view the screen. He prodded the mouse pad, and the screen lit up. Quickly dimming it with a secondary function button as to not rouse William, he looked at the open programs.

_"Hm, there's that word document he keeps on opening… and there's an internet browser icon on the desktop! Hm, Firefox? I would have thought he'd be more of a Chrome type of person myself…" _ He brings the pointer to the orange and blue icon on the desktop, then found his way to the History browser.

"Tetris Friends?" Grell muttered aloud, clicking on the link. "Who knew William had friends?"

He was taken to a webpage, decorated with bright colours and a pale-blue blocked background. A little box to one side said _Welcome, ShinigamiSpears11  
My Badges: 17  
Tokens: 10,205  
Rubies: 55_

A little icon of a green, cubed cat wearing a red collar sat beside the statistics, and Grell giggled, "How cute! This little game has been what's snatching William's attention! I might just have a go…"

* * *

William awoke to the sound of tapping on the keyboard, as well as a familiar tune beeping out of his computer. He opened his eyes, and he saw a blur of red that he immediately identified as Grell. He fumbled around, grabbing his glasses and slipping them onto his face.

The blur quickly sharpened, and he saw Grell was focusing (something he rarely ever did, so it came as a bit of a shock). He was humming to the tune emitting from his speakers, and hitting the keys with speed. William blinked, watching him. The concentration was _definitely _a good look for him, so Will stayed silent, smiling slightly.

"Nooo! Four minutes, I suck!" Grell whined, moving the mouse to start another game. Will frowned, somewhat upset that Grell was putting bad records on his account. "Get off, Grell."  
"Ah, Will dear, you're awake?" He smiled, flashing his sharp fangs.  
"No, I'm still asleep and I'm sleep-talking."  
"Very funny, darling," He replied sarcastically. "But this little game of yours is _very _fun!"  
"Get off my account."  
"No~ I'm about to start another game!"  
"Grell, I'm warning you…"  
"I don't care, I'm not getting off this game~"  
"Grell…"  
The redhead merely hummed as the game started up again, and he began tapping furiously at the keys. Will frowned, moving around beside him.

"Hey, put the red block over a bit… no, save the long one, you can use that later. Hard-drop the yellow down into that pit there. There's another blue coming, so put that one you got now on the right side, you can fit them together well. Now bring out the long one…"  
"Will, you're quite the little strategist~"  
"I've gotten to Master level on every game, I know my Tetris. And I know you suck at it."  
"If you quit on this game, it won't be the only thing I suck at~"  
Will raises an eyebrow, "Is that an offer?"  
"It is indeed~"  
"… Can I just have a few more rounds?"

* * *

**GUESS WHO RECENTLY BECAME A TETRIS ADDICT AGAIN~ Yeah that's right, me.**

**I love TetrisFriends. It's a friggen amazing site. I whoop butt BI serious butt. And it made me feel inspired to write this little drabble~ Will could totally become a Tetris addict. ANYONE CAN BECOME A TETRIS ADDICT~**

** I hoped you like it, please review! ^^**


End file.
